The Scroll of Death
by Durian
Summary: Au: Sasuke marry Sakura? Naruto's father is Kakashi? Gaara and his sand demon wants to find Temari and perhaps kill her? Shika has a rich aunt, Anko... XD [update in hiatus]
1. Ch 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.****

**Summary: **Sasuke is a warrior and also a descendent of the Uchiha clan with leadership bands. Will these bands lead to good or evil? (AU needless to say)

**:::::: The Scroll of Death ::::::**

**[Prologue]**

_The world must be balanced._ That is why there are two sets of scrolls on Earth, one is the Scroll of Life another is the Scroll of Death. Two sets of golden wristbands were forged to lead to these scrolls. However, the bands will only react to the chosen ones. 

One scroll leads to birth, peace, light and happiness while the other leads to death, destruction, darkness and sorrow. The heroes of this story will embark on a long and tiresome journey along with their counterparts.  

**=*= Chapter One =*=**

[Uchiha Palace]

Sasuke had been walking on harsh arid fields for many days. He had merely survived from his brother's attack. Sasuke had been given the royal bands to signify his leadership of the Konoha people. However, Itachi deeply resented his brother's success. 

**//Flashback//**

Sasuke was alone when his brother decided to pay him a visit. He remembered Itachi's furious look that was filled with hatred. He smashed the ornaments in Sasuke's room and yelled, "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"NO," replied Sasuke.

"Then you should die like the rest of them!" exclaimed Itachi and added, "They're too old to live."

"Father…" trailed Sasuke.

"Yes, little brother," snickered Itachi, "He's waiting for you on the other side."

"How could you? Mother…" whimpered Sasuke.

"She also awaits for you," explained Itachi and added, "If only they had given me the bands. Now give it to me!"

"NEVER," replied Sasuke as he charged out of the room.

Itachi smirked, "You won't live long."

Sasuke had known brothers kill each other to win the throne in other countries. But he had not thought his own brother would do such a thing. His blood related brother wants to kill him and have already disposed of his parents. 

Some soldiers on Itachi's side had attacked him during his escape from the palace. Luckily he found the secret passage that was only known to the royal family. Within minutes he was out of the building, _away from Itachi's reach._

He ran until his legs could not carry him no more. He hid in the shadows and claimed sympathy from the sanctuary of the night. He dropped to his knees as his muscles ached all over. He continued bleeding yet he could not feel the pain. Rather, he felt a greater pain; _his heart ached from the loss of his loved ones._

Droplets of water trickled onto the floor. Sasuke could not hold in the tears as he mourned for his parents. Soon sorrow turned into hatred as Sasuke gazed towards the moon with his sharingan eyes. _He swore that he would kill Itachi._

The next second he fainted from blood loss but luckily a kind old man took him in. The old man treated his wounds while Sasuke thanked him. It was better for Sasuke to leave further out of Itachi's proximity. 

**//End of flashback//**

Sasuke glanced at the golden bands on his wrists and shivered. _Itachi had killed because of these…_At least those bands could be used to assemble a loyal group of army. He wondered, 'If there was any people left who believed these bands…' __

=*=

[Haruno City] 

Sakura pulled all the petals off a flower in frustration while her bracelet jingled. She heaved a big sigh and wished, 'If only life wasn't so boring.' She looked out of her window and spotted a servant. A smile lit up her face.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" asked Sakura.

"Watering the plants, Miss," replied Hinata.

"I'm bored! Can you go out to the markets with me?" 

"Omg… Do I have a choice?"

Sakura chuckled, "I guess not. Let the other maids water the plants, you're coming with me."

Hinata helped Sakura dress into some plainer clothes before they left. Sakura skipped happily because she finally got out of the house. She was not allowed outside often so she had sneaked out the back door. 'Yes I'm free!' thought Sakura.

Sakura ran to the little stores and bought all the jewellery they had. She laid eyes on many make up products and bought all those too. Along her way the cute little ornaments fascinated her. She was about to buy them too but Hinata winced.

"Omg… Perhaps it's enough for today," cried Hinata from carrying the load.

"Oh," replied Sakura as she saw the piles on Hinata's arm, "Here let me help you carry some."

"Thank you," smiled Hinata.  

Suddenly Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and wailed, "Dad! Run." They were running blindly before Sakura stacked but strong arms grabbed her before she fell. She found herself pressed onto a tall man with a dark coat. Her eyes were lost to two dark blue eyes. Standing in front of her was a _very _handsome man. 

"Miss are you okay?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke's attention diverted from the pretty emerald-eyed girl to the short black hair servant. He took a glance at her pretty amethyst eyes and was mesmerised by the tranquil and sincere aurora emitted from her. He liked shy, timid girls rather than the happy faced pink hair girl. He let go of Sakura and was about to leave but Sakura held onto his strong arms. 

"Wait, what's your name?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke," muttered Sasuke before he left her to find a commander Haruno.

"Let's go home," said Sakura as her heart fluttered, _Sasuke._

=*=

[Spiral Village] 

Naruto had just finished a long day from chopping trees. He placed all the chopped wood onto his wooden cart and pushed it off to his client. After he collected the money he went home. 

"I'm back," greeted Naruto before he charged to the bathroom.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, Naruto," said Mrs Yamanaka.

He wanted to take a bath to wash off his sweat from the day. When he opened the door, he stared at a stark naked Ino. 

"ARGH!!!" screamed Ino.

"Ino, I didn't mean too," Apologised Naruto and added, "Not like I haven't seen…"

Before Naruto could finish, Ino chucked something at him, "Get out!"

Naruto sighed but was thankful that the Yamanaka family had accepted him. He was an orphan and had only vague recollections of his mother.

**//Flashback//**

A beautiful woman with curly blond hair used to take him to the river. She had the same sea-blue eyes as Naruto and he could still remember her laughter. He had inherited most of his features from her and was not sure how his father looked. He had only heard vague descriptions of him.

"Your father is a tall handsome man. He has the shiniest silver hair that I've ever seen," said his mother.

"Where is he now?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," she said and tears began to flow past her cheeks.

"I don't need a father. I have you," soothed Naruto.

That put a smile back on her face as she tried to forget the memory of the man who left them. 

When Naruto was 8 his mother had struck an unknown illness. They went to many doctors but all of them shook their head. Finally, in a cold winter night Naruto's mother died. She felt sharp pains in her heart as she lay on her deathbed. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she found it impossible to breathe. 

"Mother! Mother wake up! Wake up! Don't sleep," cried Naruto.

The Yamanaka family had kindly adopted Naruto and they had lived peacefully since then.

**//End of flashback//**

At the dinner table Ino continued to glare at Naruto. Naruto shifted uncomfortably and complained, "We used to bath together." Two chopsticks flew out of nowhere as soon as he said that. Mr and Mrs Yamanaka only witnessed this with an amused smile.

++

The next day…

Shikamaru came by to greet his friends. When he saw Ino, his heart skipped a beat. He had known Ino and Naruto since they were young and was amazed that Ino grew into a pretty lady. He promised to himself that when he had saved enough money he would marry Ino. 

"Hi Ino," said Shika as he tapped Ino's shoulder.

"Shika, you scared me. If you are looking for Naruto he is still sleeping," said Ino.

"I came to tell both of you something. Let's talk inside when you finish washing the clothes," replied Shika.

When they got Naruto to wake up, Shika discussed his plans.

"This better be good Shika," warned Naruto.

"I was wondering if you guys would be interested on a holiday," said Shika.

"Holiday?" wondered Ino.

"Yes, to Haruno City," said Shika.

"Where are we going to live once we get there?" asked Ino intently, she wanted to take a break from making tofu. 

"I have a friend, his name is Neji and he works at the Haruno Fort. He asked me if I'd like to tour the city," explained Shika.

"Hold on a minute, when did you become friends with Neji?" asked Naruto.

"Eh? At the soldier camp," replied Shika.

"How come you're not a soldier?" continued Naruto.

"Omg… I decided that being a soldier wasn't for me," said Shika but truthfully he had dropped out because of the heavy training. 

"Good for you! I wouldn't want to be a soldier and listen to people's commands!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I think it's a good idea. I'll ask my mother about it," said Ino while Shika blushed from her reply. He had hoped to go on a holiday with Ino and if only Naruto wasn't coming…

"Good! If you can come, pack tonight because I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll come by in the morning either to go with you guys or to say good bye," said Shika as he bowed and left.

=*=

[Mist Village]

A young man with mahogany brown hair gazed up towards the moon. He lusted for blood and whoever passed by was not in his lucky day. His dark shadowed eyes stare intently on the dark street for his next victim.

A smile crept up Gaara's lips as he saw a man and a woman quarrelling. He advanced towards them while they looked at Gaara in horror. The evil boy with a love tattooed onto his forehead stood a meter before them. He raised a hand and soon the man next to the woman was swallowed by sand.

"Desert coffin," said Gaara.

The sand squeezed the man to death while some blood squirted onto the woman's face. The woman took a few moments to realise what she had just witnessed. She screamed in fear and for help but was soon silenced by Gaara's desert fist. A slight speck of blood was flicked onto his hand so he licked the blood.

Gaara smiled and was satisfied from the night's kill. Meanwhile Temari had packed her belonging to go somewhere far away from her brother. She was afraid of her brother and thought it was wise to leave him before he killed her. She was wrong…

When Gaara came home, he had a very sarcastic sad look. 

"Onee-chan, why did you leave me?" whispered Gaara.

**::: TBC :::**

**[Notes]**

Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Shika, Ino and Naruto are 16-17 years old (more characters such as Rock and Ten ten etc may be introduced).

Itachi- 24 years old and has many supporters because Sasuke is too young to rule. The Konoha kingdom is notified that Sasuke is missing or presumed dead.

Sakura- daughter of a great commander Haruno, Sasuke comes to seek his help. He agrees only under the condition Sasuke marry his daughter.

Kakashi- Naruto's father, he is a powerful official.

The prologue was changed because I didn't like it.

**Please leave me a review…**


	2. Ch 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Summary: **Sasuke is a warrior and also a descendent of the Uchiha clan with leadership bands. Will these bands lead to good or evil? (AU needless to say)

**:::::: The Scroll of Death ::::::**

**=*= Chapter Two =*=**

[Mist Village]

Gaara was a normal kid before he went through a change. His father had run away since his birth because of the death of his mother. When Gaara was born his mother had been strangled and mutated to death. No weapon was found except some sand near the bed.

Furthermore, the midwives who have witnessed the scene had either run away or disappeared. It was clear that the floor had splatters of blood but they presumed it was from Gaara's mother. 

When they found Gaara alive and well, they blamed him for his mother's death. _He was a cursed child. _He had ripped his mother's womb and witnessed the dreadful killing. At least no one suspected a baby infant could have the power to hurt the person who created him…

The village had always looked down at the little red head. He and his brother and sister had been kicked out of their family because they blamed them for the departure of their father. Another reason why they were kicked out meant there was one less person to share the will left by their grandpa. 

Though these three siblings were exiled from their homes they had lived peacefully. The oldest brother Kankuro would chop wood and help out in the labour field. The older sister would weave, sew and cook to make some money. While Gaara, watched out and tended the house. He never did any housework because he would often lock himself up in his room. 

He felt lonely even though he had a brother and sister. Though they could have left Gaara, they had kindly accepted him. As the years passed, Gaara continued his isolation from the other children. Sometimes he would take himself to a sand pit and watch the sand move by itself. He did not realise he had the power to control the sand. 

Finally, one day while playing in his sand pit something strange happened. A group of kids about 12-13 who were the same age as him pushed him out of the pit. He felt hatred and anger because he had thought the pit was his. 

**// Flashback //**

Gaara did not know what had possessed him but he wanted those children gone! As the three children played happily the sand suddenly rose. It was like as if the sand had a life of its own as it covered the children like a cacoon. 

"Die," sand Gaara softly while the sand squeezed the children to death. 

He did not realise he had killed the children; he thought they had simply disappeared as he went back to his sand pit to play. Suddenly a figure rose out of the sand while Gaara was scared shitless. He peed in his pants as the sand figure rose higher. 

"Who-who are you?" asked Gaara.

"I'm a sand demon. I was created by you," said the thing.

"I didn't make you. You-You're a monster!" stammered Gaara.

"But so are you!"

"That's not true!"

"Where are the children then?"

"They disappeared."

"No you killed them!"

Gaara shouted, "Did not! YOU killed them!"

"But I'm a part of you," said the figure as he seeped inside of Gaara.

Gaara felt the pain as the sand particles entered him and screamed, "Get out of me, GO AWAY!"

"That's impossible, we were together since birth," said the demon inside him and added, "YOU killed your mother."

"NOOOOO! I won't listen," shouted Gaara as he blocked his ears with his hands.

But the voice rattled within him.

++

[A week ago, before Temari left…]

Kankuro had an argument with Temari near Gaara's 16th birthday. 

"I'm tired of this," said Kankuro.

"Of what?" asked Temari.

"Of Gaara disappearing in the middle of the night. Hasn't he heard about the deaths? Doesn't he realise how worried we become?" demanded Kankuro and in a lower voice, "Perhaps he's the killer!"

"Now don't accuse our little brother to be a murderer," replied Temari and added, "Maybe he has a girlfriend now."

"Whatever, I'm going out to find him before he gets himself killed," said Kankuro.

Kankuro should never have went outside… He had found Gaara but the demon took control. Gaara stared at his brother with cold eyes as Kankuro froze in horror. The sand squeezed his Kankuro alive but Gaara managed to stop it before Kankuro's body disappeared. As the sand dispersed Gaara caught his brother's whimpered body. 

"Onii-chan," said Gaara softly as he carried him home.

Temari was shocked to see Kankuro's dead body. Suddenly she was clear that Gaara was the murderer. She wanted to puke but instead she chose to cry by herself in her room. What monster has Gaara turned into?

Later on in the week, she had witnessed how his brother killed his victims. She felt sick and resented from living near his brother. She planned to escape when Gaara's out killing.

// **End of flashback **//

Gaara studied the empty room and wondered where his sister was. He had not wanted to kill his brother but it was too late now. His sister was the only remaining family member he had but now she had left too. 

He searched for food, money and Temari's clothing but non-was found. He summoned his demon friend and asked, "Where is my sister?"

"I don't know, you'd have to get away from this small village to find her," replied the thing.

"I'll find her," said Gaara.

"And then kill her," said the demon but Gaara was speechless. 

=*=

[Spiral Village]

Ino's parents had agreed that they be allowed to go on a short holiday. Who knows? Maybe after the journey Naruto would come back holding hands with their daughter. Before they agreed, the Yamanaka's told Naruto to take care of Ino. He agreed most definitely, he would not let anyone harm Ino. 

They greeted Shikamaru in the morning and set off their journey to Haruno city. 

"It'll take five days walk but we'll get there!" cheered Shika.

"That's ok! I've never been out of Spiral Village," said Naruto.

"Me neither so we trust your directions! You better lead us to the right place!" shouted Ino.

"Of course, I'll take you guys there. I promise," replied Shika grinning.

++

[Five days later]

When they finally came to the city they were amazed at everyone's elaborate clothing. The streets of fancy stores and big buildings were unlike their village. The people here were second-class citizens and traded goods for a living. Some owned restaurants, while others owned stores. 

"Let's eat something," said Naruto looking at a bun store on the street.

However, Shika led them to a restaurant while the waiters greeted them politely. They sat down and watched the waiter pour some tea in their cups. Naruto looked around at the price menus on the walls and gasped. EXPENSIVE!

"Shika, we don't have that much money," said Ino before Naruto said anything.

"Don't worry besides Neji I know an aunt who got married to a rich man," said Shika and added, "I'll just ask her for money after this."

"You sure?" asked Naruto before Shika ordered a few dishes. 

Later, a garnished dish of chicken and pork lay in front of them. Shika had ordered rice for himself while a ramen for Naruto and an udon for Ino. When all the dishes came, Shika announced, "Hope you like the food. Don't worry this meals on me."

=*=

[Mitarashi Residence]

General Mitarashi greeted a grumpy official politely. Official Hatake had come to check up on Mitarashi's soldiers and how well trained they are. Mitarashi sighed at the sight of Hatake; he was a powerful official who did not accept bribes. His soldiers are very slack in training and he hoped Hatake would not pick that up.

After a while in checking Hatake went hysterical, "You call these soldiers? They won't last a second during combat!"

Over the next few hours Hatake continued advising Iruka Mitarashi about training and combat tactics. He warned him not to slack off if this city or country were attacked one day. You have to take safety measures before it's too late.

++

Meanwhile, Shika popped up to meet his aunt, Anko. She greeted him with a hug, as he was one of her favourite nephews. She was lucky to marry a well off man and was happy to meet her relatives. 

"Shika, if you like. You and your friends can stay here," said Anko.

"Also don't worry about money, here I'll give you some," offered Anko as she placed a few gold nuggets in Shika's hand. 

Naruto and Ino gazed at the money because they had never seen so much in their lives. They could live a year with those three pieces of gold. They felt ashamed of the measly bronze pellets they brought with them.

"Here, you guys might need some money too," said Anko as she gave each Ino and Naruto a few silver nuggets. The money brought shame yet delight in their faces. Anko caught there displeasure and added, "Don't worry you don't have to pay me back. If you need more please ask and Shika's friends should be treated first class. Between, do you guys mind telling me your names?"

"Naruto Uzamaki," said Naruto.

"Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you. Thank you for your generosity," replied Ino.

Shika just smiled and thought, 'This is life, I'm so lucky to have a rich aunt.'

++

Hatake was about to leave but at the same moment Anko was showing Shika and his friends their rooms. Hatake had been alone and missed his beloved koishii. He had left her to become an official and he shifted from the thought. He had married Kurenai a wife that he did not love in order to succeed. Power meant everything but later on in his life he regretted doing so.

He had gone back to the place where he had met his beloved but she was not there. In fact she was nowhere in sight and he had tried finding her for many years. No luck at all… 

// **Flashback //**

"I'm sorry Motoko, I must leave," said Kakashi.

"Koishii, how could you leave me? Don't you love me?" asked Motoko. She wanted to tell him about her pregnancy but the shock of his departure overwhelmed her.

"No I don't. I'm going to become an official and I'll be marrying someone soon," said Kakashi.

Anger embroiled inside Motoko at the sting of the words. Her heart was ripped apart and it felt worst than if Kakashi had slapped her on the face. She looked aside as shameful tears flowed out of her eyes "Leave then."

She didn't need him, she could bring her own child up, she had arms and legs, and she could survive! Kakashi left silently and Motoko washed his back move further and further away. Soon she could not see him as she fainted on the ground…

// **End of flashback //**

Kakashi stared at the blond hair boy in the small group and ran up towards him. He looked like an exact replica of Motoko besides the fact he had some male features. Kakashi grabbed the boy's hand and demanded, "Is your mother's name Motoko."

Naruto laughed and replied, "WOW! Are you psychic, yes my mother's name is Motoko Uzamaki." Suddenly, Naruto's smile faded as his eyes focused on Kakashi's silver hair. 

Anger, fear and resentment appeared on Naruto's face as he growled, "You bastard!"

Iruka was shocked by those words and warned, "Please apologise and take back your words peasant boy."

"No it's ok. Where is Motoko?" asked Kakashi.

"She died. She won't be seeing your sorry face," replied Naruto as he turned his head. A few tears glimmered in his eyes as the man had brought up his mother's death. 

"Where's your father?" demanded Kakashi.

"I don't have one, for all I care he could be dead too. Not like he ever took part in bringing me up. Do you know how hard it was for a woman to bring up a child and work to make a living?" taunted Naruto and added, "You don't because you were never there."

Suddenly Anko chipped in, "You're Motoko's son! I see the resemblance now. Dear God! I remember she was heavily pregnant when she came to Spiral Village. That was when the short war broke out."

"She came on Oct 10th and I remembered so clearly because that day was when the war ended. Thinking back, you must be 16 years old like Shika here."  
Anko shut up abruptly as she saw Kakashi's face twist. She walked back a few steps behind Iruka's back.

"I left Motoko around June…" whispered Kakashi as he continued his gaze on Naruto.

=*=

[Haruno Fort- After Sakura met Sasuke]

Sasuke had finally found the place but was shocked to see the pink hair girl again. As he was showed around the place the girl came in from the back door. When her green eyes spotted Sasuke she ran up towards him.

"SASUKE, what are you doing here. By the way, I'm Sakura and you left so suddenly his afternoon," chanted Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" replied Sasuke.

"I live here."

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"

"Yep!"

"Is Commander Haruno your father?"

"Nah-duh!"

Meanwhile in a corner Mr Haruno had witness Sakura talking to Sasuke. A smile lit up his face as he saw Sakura's eyes glisten. He wondered who the man was but it didn't matter he had hoped his daughter would find a boyfriend. 

Commander Haruno walked up to them and asked, "Just who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," replied Sasuke as he showed the commander his wristbands. At the sight of the bands the Commander kneeled down on his knees and whispered Sakura to do so.

"HA? Why should I bow to him?" cried Sakura but her father had yanked her down. 

"What do you want, your majesty?" asked Haruno.

"I want your army to help me fight against Itachi Uchiha's," said Sasuke.

"But that's impossible, Itachi's force outnumber ours by many," stammered Haruno.

"Will you help me?" asked Sasuke.

Haruno took a look at his daughter and a smile lit up his face, "Only if you marry my daughter."

**::: TBC :::**

**[Notes]**

One gold nugget = 10 silver nuggets 

One silver nugget = 100 bronze pellets

Ramen = 10 bronze pellets

**Please leave me a review ^-^**


End file.
